


Journal Entry Year 1

by Zen_monk



Series: From Atop the Mount [2]
Category: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years
Genre: Diary/Journal, Evidence, Gen, things left behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_monk/pseuds/Zen_monk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a father's footsteps, in a brother's footsteps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journal Entry Year 1

**Author's Note:**

> A roleplay prompt by guidanceofthemoon.

_Mount Ordeals, Year 1  
Raining._

_And so it is one year since I’ve left Baron. I left the palace in the midst of celebration. The palace was adorned by Rosa’s favorite flowers. The smells coming from the kitchen spoke of great feasting to come._ _I should know. I helped to organize the wedding._ _The letters from guests nearly overflow the aviary and the mailing room. Harbors were booked; bakeries were burning the ovens all through the night. Bards strummed their instruments and the inns were packed. Baron had never seen such hustle since the formation of our military might._

_Fitting that what began in a machine of death ended in the promise of new life._

_Cecil, he is now King. It will be one year since the coronation and my friends’ wedding to one another._

_Since there has been no news of the kingdom having burned to the ground, then Cecil must have succeeded._

_I have been here for one year. I think I heard a voice. Was this the voice of your father, Cecil? Am I summoned to the hallowed chambers of which you’ve told me had led you into becoming the noble warrior that you are? That the way that you have achieved was right and courageous and more fitting for you compared to the role of the Dark Knight?_

_Cecil, I followed my own father’s footsteps. I led the Dragoons proudly and willingly. Even though the numbers were few compared to the Red Wings, we were family. I could see that you had treated your Red Wings as your own brothers. Their faith in you was unshakable. Even as you pondered over the choices of our false king… when, though? When did our liege die? Our foster father who had raised us as brothers and sworn heirs… When did the good die and the evil began?_

_Cecil, as you played the dutiful son to this usurper… did you resent me for being dutiful to my dead father? Had you wished me to join you among the company of Dark Knights?_

_But it had been I who succumbed to the darkness, the claws of Golbez which guided my hands and twisted my emotions to resent you._


End file.
